


Weather the Storm

by Amizia_Ziak



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 as Family (Naruto), Kid Hatake Kakashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sensei Itachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amizia_Ziak/pseuds/Amizia_Ziak
Summary: Itachi muttered, "They're going to kill me. They're going to kill me and bury the body.""You know," Genma started, "burying a body can be considered a team bonding exercise."Itachi has been given a genin team. He's not very impressed. In fact, he's more concerned about his imminent death, but with the Orange Menace and silver genius on his team, maybe that's not so surprising.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi & Uzumaki Naruko
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of Weather the Storm! Unlike The Wolf and His Raven, this one was actually kind of planned ahead of time. Now you may be wondering, “Amizia, what’s this all about?” Well, I’m glad you asked! You see, a few days ago, we found an image. This image sparked the entire fanfiction and sent us into AU territory. 
> 
> But to avoid all that boring stuff we’ll just explain the AU. The biggest changes are when certain characters are born. By this we mean Itachi is now Team 7’s Jonin sensei, Sasuke got booted from Team 7 altogether, and Kakashi took his place on the team. That’s all fine and dandy, except what happens to Team Minato now? Well, that’s simple, Itachi takes Kakashi’s place. So Team Minato is now Itachi, Obito, and Rin. Of course, this means the team dynamic is different and as such, Obito lives. 
> 
> I think that’s about it for now, so enjoy the chapter. Leave a review and tell us what you think! Oh and this story is on a biweekly update, so it will be updated in two weeks. But fear not, in between updates the story The Wolf and His Raven will be updated instead, so we do hope you consider checking that out if you haven’t already. Okay, now go enjoy.

Itachi Uchiha paused in front of the Hokage’s door, almost hesitant. He’d been summoned here several times but this time felt different. Steeling himself, Itachi knocked once and walked into the office. Upon entering the room the Uchiha glanced around once before his gaze landed on Sarutobi. The third Hokage was absorbed in paperwork, but he soon looked up to see who had entered and Itachi could pick out the exact moment his expression lit up. That was not a good sign. “Itachi,” he started, “I’ve been expecting your visit. Please, have a seat.” 

That was an even worse sign. Still, he wasn’t about to argue with the Hokage and took a seat, “Is there something wrong, Hokage-sama?”

With a kind smile, Sarutobi said, “No, not in the slightest,” shuffling through some papers he continued talking, “in fact quite the opposite. As I’m sure you’re aware, Academy graduation is just around the corner and I’ve been running low on eligible Jonin sensei for this year.”

Oh no. That was not a sentence Itachi expected or  _ wanted _ to hear. In fact, it was about as far from what he wanted to hear as one could get. He already knew where this was going and he did not like it. Sarutobi simply continued, “I was hoping you would consider the position. It’d be a good change of pace for you and you’re more than qualified.” Finally seeming to find what he was looking for, the Hokage set three folders on the desk in front of Itachi, “These are the files of the students I’d like you to train. It shouldn’t be terribly difficult, so I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Numbly the Uchiha prodigy stared at the folders before turning his gaze to Sarutobi, “Hokage-sama, with all due respect, are you  _ sure _ about this? There isn’t someone else who can teach them?”

“I’m afraid not,” was the reply, “right now we’re short on experienced and trustworthy Jonin to take genin teams. By the time someone else was arranged it may very well be too late.”

Itachi deflated internally. He really was the only option then. With a barely suppressed sigh, he picked up the folders and leafed through them. This was… an interesting team. The makeup was certainly unusual; there was a Hatake boy, Kakashi, who graduated top of his class, Sakura Haruno, a civilian girl with average at best scores, and Naruto Uzumaki, the dead last. Closing the last folder he said, “Alright, I’ll at least give them a shot, but I can’t promise they’ll pass the test.” 

Surprisingly Sarutobi seemed satisfied with his answer, “That’s all I ask.” Itachi stood up and prepared to leave, “Oh and Itachi,” the Jonin turned, “try not to kill them. They are only genin.” 

With a small nod, Itachi quietly replied, “I’ll do my best,” before exiting the tower through an open window. 

* * *

Itachi spent the next several hours desperately trying to figure out how he was going to deal with three genin. It was difficult, he had little experience with children outside his little brother, but Sasuke wasn’t all that little anymore. And even then, genin weren’t your little siblings, so he had zero idea how to approach the problem. After running through several scenarios in his head that would surely result in imminent pain, maiming or death for at least one party involved, most likely himself, Itachi decided he needed help. Unfortunately, there was really only one place to get it at this time of night, and he wasn’t exactly looking forward to it.

Walking into the bar Itachi settled on a stool next to a certain bandana-wearing assassin and immediately ordered a drink. This, of course, was met with a strange look before Genma asked, “What’s wrong with you? You don’t drink unless there’s a good reason to.”

With a sigh, Itachi replied tiredly, “Hokage-sama made me take a genin team and I don’t know how to deal with that.” Almost immediately after he all but slammed his head into the table and muttered, “They’re going to kill me. They’re going to kill me and bury the body.” 

“You know,” Genma started, “burying a body can be considered a team bonding exercise. Kami knows we did it a few times.” 

With a baleful glare, Itachi shot back, “Not. Helping. That was ANBU.”

“So… your point?”

With a longsuffering groan, Itachi just slammed his head back into the table while Genma cackled. After calming down a bit though he asked, “Seriously though, they’re just genin, brand new ones at that, and you used to be in ANBU. Why do you think they’re going to kill you?”

Itachi only had one response, “Sensei’s son is on my team.”

With a pained look, Genma said, “Ooh… that’s rough, buddy.” He paused before adding, “At least he doesn’t know fuinjutsu?” 

Without looking up Itachi replied, “That we know of. He’s unpredictable, to say the least. I’m still not convinced he’s not a secret genius with all the trouble he gets himself into.”

With a sigh, Genma said, “Look, you’ll be fine. Just don’t show any fear, they can smell it from a mile away.”

With a groan of despair, Itachi said, “I am so fucked.”

Taking out a notebook Genma proceeded to say, “Alright that’s two down for the apocalypse. First the drinking and now swearing? What’s next? You going on a date with Gai?” 

Itachi visibly shuddered, “Do me a favor, if that happens put me out of my misery.”

Genma seemed to stare into the void, “As long as you put me out of mine. I don’t want to see that.”

“Don’t want to see what,” questioned a new voice.

Genma looked about five seconds away from screaming, “God  _ damn it _ Obito! Stop just  _ materializing _ out of nowhere!”

Completely unfazed Obito replied, “First of all, it’s Kamui and it has several strict rules, second of all, no. I’m not one of your chicks that you can order around.”

Leveling a glare almost as poisonous as his senbon Genma hissed, “Fuck you.”

With a cheeky smirk, the elder Uchiha said, “Well if you insist. Though I’m pretty sure Raidou would be most upset with you.”

“Obito,” Itachi started, “cousin dearest, why are you here?”

With a mockingly disappointed look, Obito replied, “What? I can’t come check on my favorite cousin and dearest teammate?”

“No, you can’t,” Itachi said, “please leave.” 

Completely ignoring Itachi’s protests Obito picked the smaller man up, “Now why are you so sad today- Itachi why are you drinking? You don’t drink.”  
  
With a look not unlike a pissed-off cat, Itachi simply replied, “Sandaime-sama gave me a genin team.”  
  
“Well that’s not so bad,” Obito started to say only for Genma to cut him off.  
  
“Orange menace is on his team.”

Obito pulled a face before saying, “Ooh… Sensei’s son. Yeah, I’m gonna start planning your funeral. It was nice knowing ya, cousin, but it appears your time is up.”

Thinking for a minute Genma suggested, “You know, maybe you should put a bell on him. That way you know where he is at all times. How he’s so stealthy in that orange jumpsuit I will never know and I don’t really think I want to.”

It was at that point Itachi pleaded, “Can you just. Help? Please? I don’t wanna die.”

With a sigh Genma offered, “Look, just don’t stress about it. It’ll work out in the end and honestly the best you can do is just get to know them. Besides, it can’t be worse than two Uchiha on the same team that just speak the signature Uchiha language to each other all day.”

Obito pulled another face, “Are you implying something, Shiranui?”

Holding his hands up Genma said, “Look, all I’m saying is you two are chaotic at best.”  
  
At that Itachi smirked a little, “Hn.”

Suddenly inexplicably angry Genma proceeded to say, “See?! That’s what I’m talking about here! That’s all you two ever do!”

Scoffing Obito said, “That is not  _ all  _ we do. Sometimes we throw fire at each other.”

“And destroy an entire training ground? Yeah, I’ve  _ seen _ .” 

Suddenly standing up Itachi said, “Alright, enough. Thank you for your help, now I’m leaving before you two rope me into something weird and unsavory.” Immediately after Itachi downed his previously untouched drink and turned to leave.

Of course, he didn’t get more than a few steps before he was stopped by Obito, “You’re not going home alone. You’ll get five steps out the door and fall face-first on the ground. Because you’re a light-weight.”  
  
Itachi’s response was, “I’ll show you a light-weight.”  
  
Completely unimpressed Obito simply said, “Of course you will,” before taking Itachi home.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi meets his team and finds they are a total mess. And he has to try to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lil update, due to rewriting The Wolf and His Raven, Weather the Storm will be on a temporary weekly update schedule. That means that for the next month or so, Weather the Storm will be updated every week. Please keep in mind that because of this there is the potential for chapters to be shorter than they otherwise would be, but we will still make sure each chapter is as enjoyable as the last regardless. I also want to quickly apologize for the late upload, this last chapter was kinda pumped out last-minute so the rest should be uploaded earlier in the day. With that out of the way, enjoy the new chapter!

A number of days later Itachi made his way to the Academy, today he was supposed to meet his team and test them on their skills to see if they truly were ready to become shinobi. Nimbly leaping from rooftop to rooftop the Uchiha eventually came to a stop and observed the meeting room for a moment. Naruto seemed to be as hyper as ever, all but vibrating with excitement among the other new genin, which wasn’t at all surprising for him, and the silver-haired boy, Kakashi, if he was remembering correctly, stayed true to Itachi’s predictions and was completely ignoring his teammates. Their third teammate, Sakura, was spending all her energy swooning over Kakashi and completely ignoring anything Naruto remotely said or did. Itachi sighed, dealing with a team this dysfunctional was going to be a challenge.

Waiting for just a second longer Itachi finally moved and slipped through the window, startling the genin within. There was a pause where no one moved before Itachi made his way to his team silently. Only upon standing face to face with them did he speak, “I take it you three are Team 7, in which case I will be your jonin sensei. Please, follow me so we may begin proper introductions.” Without waiting for a response Itachi left the room and headed to the rooftop, leaving the genin to catch up. 

It was a good minute or two before everyone had caught up, in fact, Kakashi was the only one who managed to get there with any punctuality. That was something he’d surely have to change. As soon as all three were gathered Itachi spoke again, “Let’s start with something simple, introduce yourselves. Start with your name, likes, dislikes, and aspirations.” Noticing the confused looks of Naruto and Sakura and the utter disinterest all but radiating off Kakashi he continued, “I will go first. My name is Uchiha Itachi, I like sweets and my little brother, I dislike dogs, and my goal is to protect the people I care about.” Turning to Sakura he then said, “You go next.”

Sakura wavered for a moment before giving her own introduction. Itachi wasn’t really paying that much attention though, he was more concerned with trying to figure out what the hell he was even going to do. It was clear from the beginning this team needed some serious work. 

At that moment Itachi’s train of thought was broken when Sakura fell silent and Naruto picked it up from there. He wasn’t hearing anything too outlandish though and immediately dove back into his thought process. The biggest hurdle with this team was probably going to be their teamwork. Sakura seemed to have no interest in even looking at Naruto while Kakashi had zero interest in any of them. Naruto seemed to operate with an “act now, ask questions later” mentality which would definitely cause some major problems, so how was he going to curb that?

“-and I’m going to be the greatest Hokage, that way everyone will stop disrespecting me and treat me like someone important!” Once again Itachi’s thought process was interrupted as Naruto loudly declared his dream. That was also probably something to work on now that he thought about it. Being loud wasn’t good for any ninja. 

It wasn’t long before Kakashi picked up on the introductions, although his didn’t last long enough for Itachi to continue his pondering. Standing up he said, “Now that you’ve all introduced yourself I feel I should mention, tomorrow we will be doing something of an exercise so I suggest you take today off to get to know each other better. Oh and a word of advice, don’t eat breakfast tomorrow. We will meet on training ground seven at 8 am, don’t be late.” After that Itachi didn’t wait around to hear a response and simply shunshin’d away.

Already it was clear to Itachi that none of them would actually talk to each other before tomorrow, or if they did it would only be minimal. Still, it was worth throwing the suggestion out. Maybe it’ll make them think down the line. Moving quickly Itachi was so lost in thought he nearly slammed head-first into another shinobi. 

Stumbling backward it wasn’t more than five seconds before Itachi realized  _ who  _ he’d nearly ran into. If the green jumpsuit wasn’t a dead giveaway that laugh certainly was. Might Gai was quick to strike up a conversation before Itachi could escape, much to the younger man’s dismay. “My eternal rival, how wonderful it is to see you on such a fine day! Though you seem distracted, is there something bothering you these days?” 

Itachi internally groaned, this would not be a conversation he would escape easily. So instead he replied, “I have recently been given a genin team and I’m having some… problems… with them.”  
  
Seeming to calm down for a moment Gai asked, “Is that so? What seems to be these problems you speak of?”

Realizing this may very well take a while Itachi leaned against a wall before continuing, “Well their biggest problem is overcoming their wildly different personalities and interests, something they don’t appear to want to even try to fix. Kakashi has no interest in either of his teammates and only care about improving his own skills, Sakura will barely look at Naruto without making a comment or glare directed at him, and Naruto is just too focused on his own goals to realize teammates can help him.”

Gai seemed to think for a moment before speaking again, “Your team seems surprisingly close to mine, so I’ll give you a bit of advice. Your team sounds like they primarily lack teamwork, but that’s something that can be fixed with time and a bit of nudging, so give that a bit of time and see what happens. The best way to deal with this Kakashi of yours is to give him something genuine to work on, something that requires he asks for help to complete. It can be anything, so don’t think too hard about it. As for Naruto, just try nudging him in the right direction. Suggest things at random to help him improve, but allow him to struggle and ask for help from time to time as well. Eventually, he’ll learn his teammates are good resources and start going to them on his own first.”

Itachi thought about it for a moment before saying, “You’ve encountered similar problems, haven’t you?”

With an award-winning grin, Gai just said, “Indeed! If you have a need for any more advice I will be sure to help, until next time my eternal rival!” And with that he was gone, leaving Itachi to ponder his words. 

* * *

The next day Itachi rose early and reached training ground 7 long before his genin. He had a particular test he wanted to conduct, one his own sensei had used with his team. It was primarily a test of teamwork and his main goal today was to see if any of them could figure it out, though part of him doubted it. Finding a comfortable spot in a tree Itachi waited, prepared to make note of who showed up and when to dictate future meeting times.

Kakashi was the first to show up, roughly an hour early, and spent much of that time practicing kunai throwing and other various techniques. At least he cared about his skills, one less thing to worry about. 

Sakura was the second to show up with around fifteen minutes to spare and spent her time fawning over Kakashi rather than participating in anything productive. That may end up being a problem too, now that he thought about it, if a lesser one. Just minutes before 8 am Naruto finally showed up looking tired and completely unprepared for the day. 

Finally, Itachi dropped from the tree just as the clock hit 8 and got straight to business, “Good morning, now I hope you’re all ready because I have a small test for the three of you.”

At that point, Naruto interjected, “What do you mean a test? We’re all already genin aren’t we?”  
  
“Well yes, but this test is more for my own reference. I will warn you though, if you fail you will be deemed unfit to be genin and sent back to the Academy.” Upon seeing the stunned faces of the genin he continued, holding up a pair of bells on a red string, “Your task is simple, all you have to do is take one of these bells from me by noon. Anyone who cannot do that will go without lunch.”

Sakura spoke up this time, “But… there are only two bells and three of us, what about the third person?”

“Well, that will be something for you three to figure out. Just remember, you have until noon. That should be more than enough time.” As he spoke Itachi tied the bells to his jacket where they were in clear view for all to see.

After letting his words sink in Itachi officially began the challenge. Naruto was, of course, the first to challenge him and started off by producing ten shadow clones and charging him. Itachi had no problem dodging though, and took out each of the clones before holding a kunai to his neck, “If this were a serious fight, Naruto, you would be dead.” 

Immediately Itachi repositioned and jumped a few meters away where Kakashi ambushed him. The Hatake was much faster than Naruto and used that to try and gain the upper hand, but Itachi was faster still and dodged his attacks, even landing an elbow in his back. He had to jerk away quickly though, as Kakashi nearly managed to snatch one of the bells from him. 

Kakashi was relentless and clearly skilled but was focused only on himself and it showed in the way he fought. It clearly hadn’t crossed his mind to take advantage of having a teammate to help him and fully intended to do this alone. Itachi decided he’d seen enough and activated his Sharingan just long enough to trap the boy in a simple genjutsu. It should be easy enough to break with a bit of time.

Finally, he faced Sakura. By far she had been the most stealthy of the three and it had taken quite a bit longer to locate her than he initially expected, but eventually, he found her hiding in a tree grove. Sakura was clearly hesitant to initiate a fight, but eventually, she tried, throwing a handful of kunai his way. They were weak though, without enough power or speed behind them to pose a serious threat. They were easily deflected and Itachi immediately pinpointed her exact location and chased her out of her hiding spot. It wasn’t hard after that to trap her in a genjutsu as well. Now all that was left was to deal with a certain Orange Menace who was no doubt getting into the food by now.

With a quick shunshin, Itachi was brought to the treeline near the edge of the training ground where Naruto was about to make off with the lunches Itachi had brought. Before he could the jonin pulled his leg out from underneath him, “Don’t think I forgot about you, Naruto.” The resounding screech was worth it. 

Itachi made quick work of tying him to a post as Sakura and Kakashi emerged from the opposite side of the clearing. Turning to all of them he said, “Congratulations, none of you managed to get a bell.”

Kakashi and Sakura stayed silent while Naruto spoke up, “This stupid test was impossible from the beginning though! How are we supposed to get the bells from you when you’re a jonin?”

Raising an eyebrow Itachi responded, “I can think of several ways for you to have done it, had any of you thought about it for more than thirty seconds I’m sure you would have thought of something yourself. Had you worked together you could have overwhelmed me to take the bells.”

This time Sakura spoke up, “But… there are only two bells, so doesn’t that mean someone wouldn’t get one?”

“Precisely,” Itachi answered, “you’re a team, you have to work together, even if it means making sacrifices.”

Contemplating it for a moment Sakura then said, “The entire focus was on teamwork by driving us apart. We had to be willing to work together, even if that meant someone didn’t get a bell.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter now,” Itachi said, “you’ve all failed.”

Naruto spoke again, “What?! Give us another chance, please!”

Pausing for a moment Itachi said, “Fine, you get two more hours after lunch. But since you tried to eat everyone’s food, Naruto doesn’t get any. If either of you feeds him it’s straight back to the academy for all of you.”

After seeing to it that they would listen Itachi left. He didn’t go far, just enough that the team would think he was actually gone, and waited. There was a long stretch of silence before What he’d been waiting for happened. Kakashi had given Naruto some of his food, presumably so he had some strength for when they faced him later.

Immediately Itachi shunshin’d over and while all three seemed horrified he simply smiled and said, “You pass, congratulations.”


End file.
